Regrets
by FutagoTwin
Summary: Everyone has regrets. And so do countries. I don't own Hetalia! Contains the last part of China' character song, Aiyaa Four Thousand Years. No Yaoi. No Yuri. Characters: 1) America, England 2) Romano, Spain 3) Japan, China 4) Lithuania, Poland
1. America and England

**I noticed that Hetalia has some sad moments so this came into my mind. Enjoy!**

America stared at all the handmade soldiers for the umpteenth time since he tried to clean his storage and sighed.

"Guess I can't help it." He went to buy some paint, making sure to get the exact same colours. Then, he proceeded to paint them. When he was done, the soldiers looked exactly like when England gave it to him. Yes, these dolls were given to him by England, his older brother. Tears welled up in his eyes as he clutched the dolls tightly to his chest.

"Igirisu-nii-san…" He looked around his house sadly.

"Lithuania used to live with me until Russia took him. It's kind of lonely." His eyes snapped open. _Lonely?_ He looked down at the dolls in his hands. _Come to think of it, England was always alone, wasn't he? I wonder if he is still alone now. _He closed his eyes as he remembered England's sad look whenever their meetings end, his nostalgic look whenever he sees him and his sad smiles as he looked at the sky. _He still is, isn't he? _He looked at Tony.

"Tony, I left England a long time ago. I claimed he wasn't my brother. Do you think I hurt him?" The alien looked up at him.

"Somewhere deep in my heart, I still accept him as my brother. At that time, all I could think of was my own independence and freedom. I never thought about him even though he was the one who raised me. I'm so selfish, aren't I?" The alien just continued to listen.

"What should I do now?"

"Fucking… Fucking… Bitch… Fucking… Bitch…" (I don't know. What do you want to do?)

"Eh? Well, I want to make up with him. I want to apologise to him. I want him… to know that he will always… and forever… be my… brother…" America sniffed as the tears continue to fall.

"Bitch… Bitch… Fucking…" (Then you should tell him.) America shook his head.

"I'm sure he won't forgive me. I hurt him so much." Just like that, they went back into the house. Then Tony held out a horror game to him and they both played. As he slept that night, America dreamt of the day he left England and how England broke down in front of him.

_**America's dream**_

America stared at his older brother as he continued to cry in front of him. He felt his heart break at the sight. _You used to be so big. But now…_

"_No! I don't want you to leave! I'll be lonely in this big house as by myself!" _America shook his head at the memory.

**You will be lonely in that big house by yourself! **America looked around.

"Who's that? Show yourself!" He looked around.

**But England doesn't have friends. Only enemies.** The voice of his young self continued to ring in his head.

"I-I know that…" America looked down at the crying England.

**Then why did you leave him all alone? **

"I-I…"

**He only has you, but you left him alone. He raised you, but you tried to fight him.**

"I-I only…" He thought back to the time England invited him out for a drink but got drunk and cried about his ungratefulness.

**You were selfish. You thought only about yourself.**

"N-No! That's not right! I was…"

**You didn't care about him.**

"No! I do!"

**You hate him.**

"No, I don't!"

**You hurt him. You traitor. You traitor. Traitor. Traitor.**

"No! I only… I was just-! NO!"

_**End of America's dream**_

America shot up from his bed, sweating and panting.

"E-England…" He jumped out of bed and got dressed. He then ran out of his house crying.

"England!" He ran all the way to England's house and pounded on the door.

"England! England! England!" Suddenly, the door flew open.

"What?! It's like 2 in the morning and here you are shouting and pounding at the door! What the hell are you thin-!" England shut his mouth and his gaze softened the minute he saw America in tears.

"America? What are you doing here? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" America stared at him in tears for a while before hugging him tightly.

"What happened, America?" England patted America's head trying to soothe the crying man.

"I'm sorry, England! I'm so sorry! I was selfish and thought only about myself! I didn't think about you at all! I'm so sorry!" England smiled sadly.

"What are you talking about? I already forgave you a long time ago."

"Don't hate me. I didn't mean what I said that time."

"How could I? Even if you deny it, I'm still your older brother."

"I won't deny it, England. You will always and forever be my older brother, Igirisu-nii-san." England held his hand.

"I see. I'm glad to hear that. You're the only one I have, America." America nodded, still crying with his head buried in England's chest.

"Can I… Can I sleep with you tonight?" America asked, his voice just barely louder than a whisper.

"I guess it can't be helped. Ok then. Come in." England led America into the house and onto the bed. America immediately snuggled close to England.

"How long has it been since we last slept like this?" America asked as he sighed contently.

"A long time. Good night, Alfred."

"Good night, Nii-san."

_**Omake**_

"Man, you're too old to be wetting beds, America!" England complained as he dragged the bed sheet that wrapped their pyjamas to the washing machine while America followed behind.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san."

**Ok, done! How was it? My first Hetalia fanfic!**


	2. Romano and Spain

**Ok, this one's with Spain and Romano! Enjoy!**

**America: Wait a minute, why did I wet the bed in the last chapter?**

**Me: Because it's funny. Anyway, here's a burger and a large fries American style so forgive me, 'kay?**

**America: Ok! The author doesn't own anything except the story!**

**Me: Thanks for doing the disclaimer for me.**

"_I hate you, you jerk!"_ Romano shook his head.

"_Don't come near me, bastard!" _Romano shut his eyes tightly.

"_I despise you! Get out of my sight, damn it!"_ Romano looked at the tomato in his hands. _Spain..._ He munched away on the tomato.

"It doesn't taste good. Why? It used to taste so good… Look at what a mess I've become, Spain…" Tears were sliding down his cheeks before he knew it.

"Why am I crying?" He repeatedly tried to wipe the tears away but they kept coming.

"I give up. I'm going to take a siesta." His head fell onto his pillow on his bed and he soon fell asleep.

_**Romano's dreams**_

"I'm going to become independent, you jerk!" Spain looked at him worriedly.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"I'm not a child anymore! Stop treating me like one, you idiot!"

"Sorry, sorry, but you're always a child in my eyes." Chibi Romano's face turned red from anger.

"I'm no longer a child!" He turned his back to Spain.

"I hate you, you jerk!" The smile on Spain's face disappeared.

"R-Romano, s-sorry…" He started to walk towards Chibi Romano.

"Don't come near me, bastard!" Spain stopped in his tracks. Romano had his back to Spain, so he didn't see the tears that glittered in his eyes.

"R-Romano…" Romano didn't notice Spain's voice breaking.

"I despise you! Get out of my sight, damn it!" He ran off, away from Spain, who fell down to his knees.

"Romano… Don't leave. Romano!" Romano just happened to turn around, in time to see Spain break down in tears. _Spain… He had never cried before._

When he was far enough, he stopped. _Spain was crying. I've never seen him cry before. That was the first time._ Chibi Romano suddenly turned into the current adult Romano and he looked into a nearby lake. He only saw the reflection of himself. His young self, who was glaring daggers at him.

"**What are you doing, you idiot?!" **Romano stared in shock. Was it just him, or was his reflection in the form of his young self talking?

"Y-you…"

"**I'm you. You left Spain just because you wanted independence? Did you think of Spain's feelings at that time?"**

"I…"

"**No, you didn't! He raised you. He cared so much for you! He was so understanding of your feelings! He rescued you so many times! And this is how you repay him?!" **Romano took a step back from the lake.

"No… I…"

"**Don't run away, you jerk! I can't believe a bastard like you is what I'm going to grow up to be! You let me down!"**

"I just don't know anymore… I don't know what I should do!"

"**Hmph! That's easy! What do you want to do?"** Romano stared at his hands that his tears kept falling on.

"I… I'll tell Spain that I'm sorry!"

"**Then what are you waiting for? Go!"**

"Just look, my young self. I won't grow up to be a coward. I'll grow up to become someone that you and I and Spain can be proud of!"

"**Now that's the spirit! I'm sure you won't disappoint me."**

_**End of Romano's dream**_

Romano sat up in bed and looked down at his hands.

"That was a weird dream, but thanks anyway." He clenched his fists tightly.

"Today is the day that I'll put an end to Spain's suffering!" He got changed and ran out of his house. _Just you wait for me, Spain! I'll show you that you had raised me into a person that you can be proud of! _

"Spain! Oi, Spain! Open up, damn it!" He pounded on the door. The door opened to reveal Spain, who stood there with wide eyes that clearly showed that he was not believing the sight before him.

"R-Romano…" His voice was soft like a whisper. Romano hugged him.

"R-Romano? What's wrong?" Romano couldn't help but cry. Spain, whose feelings he had hurt, didn't sound like he hated him. He still cared for him despite what had happened.

"I'm sorry." He choked out. _Romano was crying._

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I was selfish. I didn't think about you at all and hurt you." _He was crying because he regretted what he had done._

"I'm so sorry. Please, Spain… Don't hate me." Spain smiled and patted his head.

"I could never hate you, Romano. I forgive you. I already did, a long time ago." Romano blushed, even though it was hidden because he had buried his head into Spain's shoulder.

"Can I stay with you for a while?"

"Of course you can. You're always a child in my eyes." Romano's blush deepened.

"Shut up, you jerk…" He mumbled while Spain just laughed.

"There, there." He said, comforting Romano like how he used to whenever Romano needed comfort.

_**Omake**_

**Spain has never cried before…**

_Romano has never cried before…_

**If he ever cries again…**

_If he ever cries one more time…_

**I'll be there to hold him…**

_I'll be there to comfort him…_

**No matter how long…**

_No matter how many times…_

_**Because he's my important family.**_

**Done! The next chapter might be about Japan and China.**


	3. Japan and China

**Finally, the one with China and Japan! This one's going to be a little longer since I like these two, no yaoi, a lot. And I have taken some sort of liking to dreams where their chibi self tells them off.**

"Do you regret anything?" A little girl had asked him when he was out shopping for New Year. His reply was 'no' but he knew that he was lying. He did regret something a lot. He regretted betraying his older brother, China. That night, as he lay in bed, he couldn't sleep at all. He looked out at the moon. _I wonder if he is looking at the moon tonight as well._ China was staring up at the moon thinking the same thing as Japan. Japan just sighed. As he finally started to slowly drift off to sleep, his dream began.

_**Japan's dream**_

"Please, Japan, why, aru?" China lay on the ground, blood flowing endlessly from a wound at his back. A wound he had inflicted upon his brother.

"It's necessary. We're at war now." Japan turned around.

"Japan! Wait, aru!" Japan ignored him and took a step forward.

"Kiku!" He froze for a while before continuing to walk away.

"Don't go, aru! Don't go, aru! Ju hua!" Japan froze once more. (Ju hua is Chinese for chrysanthemum. The kanji for Kiku is also chrysanthemum.)

"Please, don't leave me, aru! JU HUA!" Japan turned around, tears that he didn't know about glistening in his eyes.

"Please stop! I'm not your ju hua anymore!"

"Di di…" (Di di is Chinese for little brother.) China fell unconscious, the last sight he saw being Japan's crying face. Japan was about to walk away when he heard little footsteps approaching. He turned around, only to see a chibi version of himself running to the unconscious China.

"Ge ge! Nii-san! Wake up! Chuugoku-nii-san! Please! Chuu-nii!" His chibi self began shaking China in vain to wake him up while crying. (Ge ge is Chinese for big brother. Niii-san means big brother in Japanese. Chuugoku-nii-san translate to Big Brother China in Japanese. Chuu-nii is a shorter way of saying Chuugoku-nii-san.)

"Why? Why did you hurt ge ge?" Chibi Japan glared at him with tears in his eyes.

"I…"

"Ge ge love you so much! He took care of you! He raised you! He took you in when you were all alone in that huge bamboo forest! He found you when you were lost! He treated you when you got hurt! Why did you injure Chuu-nii?"

"I just-…"

"Just what?! Ge ge was so proud of you and always boasted about you! Are you going to tell him that he raised you to become who you are now? He didn't raise you to become this monster! Give him back!"

"What?"

"Return his sweet little di di to ge ge! Give ge ge back his precious chrysanthemum!"

"I-I can't. This is war. You'll learn one day."

"I don't care! I don't want to grow up to be a monster! I want to grow up to be someone whom ge ge can be proud of! Not someone who will betray him and even hurt him!"

"War is like this."

"War has changed you! I don't like you! I don't want to grow up to be you! If you are what I'm going to be when I grow up, then I'd rather die right now!" Japan was shocked by Chibi Japan's words. _This… is me?_ Chibi Japan turned towards the unconscious China.

"Ge ge! Ge ge! Qi lai ba! Ge ge! Qiu qiu ni qi lai ba! Ge ge!" Chibi Japan continued to shout out in vain for his older brother to wake up. (Translation: Big brother! Big brother! Wake up! Big brother! Please wake up! Big brother!")

"GE GE!" Japan closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was staring at China, who was wearing only a towel around his waist, staring up at the moon. He glanced at China's back and gasped at the diagonal scar reaching from his right shoulder to his left hip. (This is a fact from the manga.)

"So you've seen it, aru." Japan looked at China who kept his gaze at the moon.

"C-China-san?" China just chuckled softly.

"You used to call me Ge ge all the time when you were young." There was a silence before China broke it.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising? It's not like you did anything wro-?!" China had turned around to reveal the blood coming out of his mouth like a waterfall.

"I love you, my little ju hua." China closed his eyes as he fell.

"I want to die looking up at the moon that we looked at together in the past, aru. How nostalgic, aru." China landed with a sickening thud on the ground. Japan ran to him.

"China-san! China-san! Don't die! Please, don't die! Ge ge! Don't die!"

_**End of Japan's dream**_

"Ge ge!" He shot up in bed, sweating profusely and panting like he had just ran a marathon. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply repeatedly in an attempt to calm himself down. He stood up and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was crying. For the first time in many years, he was crying. _Today was the day I left him that year. I wonder how he is taking it. Ge ge…_ On New Year's Eve which was two days later, Japan walked to China's house which seemed kind of sad and lonely. He knocked o the door.

"Wait, aru! I'm coming, aru!" Japan flinched. He had to fight the urge to run away when he heard China's voice. The door opened to reveal China, who wearing a towel around his waist, still wet and panting. Apparently, he was about to dry himself after a relaxing bath when he heard knocking so he had ran out of the toilet.

"Yes, aru? What do you-!" China's eyes widened at the sight of Japan standing in front of him.

"J-Japan…" Japan soon broke the awkward silence.

"U-Umm… Happy New Year's Eve, China-san."

"Happy New Year's Eve to you too, Japan. Come in! I was just about to cook lunch, aru." He turned around and Japan saw the same scar that was in his dreams. The scar that came from the wound he had made with his katana.

"C-China-san…" China turned to see Japan staring at him. He followed Japan's gaze and smiled sadly when he realised what Japan was looking at.

"So you've seen it, aru…" He turned around.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Nope. It's numb most of the time, but sometimes when I recall the good and bad memories that I made with you, it stings a little."

"I'm sorry." China froze in his tracks. Japan walked to him and hugged him from behind tightly, burying his face in his back to hide the tears that were sliding down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Chuu-nii. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I know you hate me for that and I'm willing to accept any punishment." He let go of China and closed his eyes to prepare for the pain. It did come, caused by a flick to the forehead by China.

"I don't hate you, aru. I could and would never hate you, Japan. You're my little brother, and that is what you always will be to me." China hugged him.

"To me, you're just a chrysanthemum. My precious ju hua. You are Kiku, my di di. That will never change." Japan felt more tears slide down his cheeks and returned the hug.

"I'm sorry, ge ge." China just smiled.

"That brings back memories. Let's go eat now, shall we?" Japan nodded and they both went to eat. After the delicious lunch, Japan held out two presents to China.

"Presents! Can I open them?" Japan nodded. He had always loved to see his older brother's excited face at the sight of a present. China opened them to see a cute panda plush toy in one and a cute Hello Kitty plush doll in the other.

"Panda and Shinatty-chan!" His eyes sparkled like a little kid. Japan chuckled at the sight. How he missed this side of his ge ge. That night, they gazed up at the moon, just like how they used to.

"Hey, Ju hua?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just thinking…"

"What is it, ge ge?"

"Tatoe kuni ga chigatte mo, kotoba ga chigatte mo, ji ga chigatte mo, onaji tsuki wo zutto nagametai aru yo." (Even if our countries are different, our words are different, characters are different, I always want to gaze at the same moon as you.) China said with a thick Chinese accent.

"Wo ye xiang." (Me too.) Japan replied with a thick Japanese accent.

_**Omake**_

Japan invited China to come over to his house to celebrate New Year and he agreed. When he arrived, Japan was dressed in a suit, saying that some urgent business just came up and told him to make himself at home while he attend to the matter and buy some ingredients on the way back. As China sat in the living room eating a cookie he got from a jar on top of Japan's cupboard, the bird that Japan owns suddenly became really noisy.

"This bird id irritating me, aru." China glanced at the bird annoyingly.

"What do you want?" He sat down in front of the cage.

"W…"

"Hmm? What are you trying to say, aru?"

"W… Wo…" China's eyes widened. (Wo means Me/I in Chinese.)

"Dui… bu… qi… Chuu… nii… Wo… ai… ni… ge… ge…" (Translation: I'm sorry, Chuu-nii. I love you, big brother.) China felt tears well up in his eyes. Obviously Japan had taught the bird to say that.

"Wo… yong… yuan… shi… ni… de… xiao… ju…hua… ni… de… di… di…" (Translation: I'll always be your little chrysanthemum, your little brother.) China couldn't help but cry. _These were Japan's thoughts! He taught his bird to say those as a message to me._ Japan happened to return at that time and saw China crying while staring at his pet. He rushed to the bird immediately.

"Zhong guo! What did you tell ge ge?" (Zhong guo means China in chinese. Japan named his bird Zhong guo to remember about his big brother.)

"You named your pet bird after me, aru?" Japan blushed and nodded.

"I see, aru. I'm glad you still remember your Chinese, aru. Hen hao, hen hao!" (Hen hao is very good in Chinese.)

"Ge ge taught me that, after all." China smiled. _He really is a brother I can boast and be proud of, aru._

**Done! Tell me if you want any other chapters about one country regretting something, 'kay? Explain it a little, and I'll turn it into a chapter!**


	4. Poland and Lithuania

**Here it is! This one's about Poland regretting Lithuania go to Russia so easily.**

**Me: Time to get started! *Hears knocking on the door* *answers to see Japan* Yes, Kiku?**

**Japan: U-um… A-ari-ARIGATOUGOSAIMASU! *Bows until his head is inches above the ground***

**Me: What for?**

**Japan: F-for allowing me to finally apologise to Ge ge.**

**Me: *smiles warmly* You're welcome. *Japan leaves* *Turns back to story* Ok, time to- *Doorbell rings* *Answers to see China* Yes, Yao?**

**China: *Smiles happily with tears in his eyes* Xie xie ni. **

**Me: For?**

**China: For giving Di di back to me.**

**Me: *Smiles again* You're welcome. *Sits down, hear the doorbell, answers to see America* Yes?**

**America: *Grins* Thank you! Here! *Holds out American style burger and large fries before leaving***

**Me: You're welcome and thanks! *Closes door, hears knocking, opens door again to see England***

**England: Thanks for giving America back to me.**

**Me: No problem! *Closes door after England leaves, opens door again after hearing doorbell to see Romano* What?**

**Romano: *Holds out some money with a slight blush while looking away* Thanks for letting me make up with that jerk.**

**Me: Don't sweat it. Thanks! *Closes door after Romano leaves, about to sit down in the chair when doorbell rings, opens door to see Spain* Yes?**

**Spain: Thank you, for returning Romano to me. *Smiles and holds out a basket of tomatoes***

**Me: Thanks and don't mind it. *Closes door after Spain leaves, sits down on the chair and was about to type something* **

**Sister: Oi, come down and help me for a while!**

**Me: GRAHHHHHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE A STORY TO WRITE!**

Poland looked out the window. _I'm sorry, Lithuania._

_**Flashback**_

"Help me! I don't want this! Wake up! Poland!" Lithuania shouted with tears in his eyes. Poland looked up. _No… Lithuania!_

"Hahaha! You, like, look so pitiful and pathetic!" The words were out before he knew it.

"Your face, like, totally looks so funny!" He'll never forget the face of Lithuania after that. The fear on Lithuania's face at that time… changed totally. It turned from fear to… Hurt. Anger. And… Betrayal. But even so then, he continued to care. He called when he overheard Russia's plan to partition Poland, he called Poland over and over again, telling him, warning him, begging him, to prepare himself. But he was so stubborn that he continued being selfish. _What did I do? How can I make this right?_ Till now, Poland was still searching for an answer.

_**End of flashback**_

He walked outside where a rainstorm was raging. And stayed there in the rain, thinking about the questions that were clouding his mind. It's been three days since. Poland kept on coughing and sneezing as he lay in bed and used the last tissue from his twentieth box of tissue. He was down with a high fever caused by a cold. He stood up weakly and walked to the mirror. Looking at his reflection, he laughed bitterly. _Who's the pathetic one now, Lithuania? What a mess I've become. _The mirror reflected what he currently looked like. Weak. Thin. Pale. A blush on his face. A nose that wouldn't stop running and red from the continuous sneezes. A throat that was sore from coughing so much. Eyes that reflected sadness, loneliness and regret. Suddenly, he had another coughing fit and fell to his knees, holding his neck. _It hurts! It hurts! But…_ He weakly opened his eyes slightly. _There's no one to take care of me. Everyone had already left a long time ago, fed up with my selfishness._ Footsteps. Running towards the room. He forced himself to turn to the door which burst open.

"Poland! I heard you were sick! Are you o-!" Noticing the figure on the floor, he ran towards him.

"Poland! What are you doing? You're not supposed to be out of bed!"

"L-Lithuania…" Lithuania tried to carry Poland, but he struggled.

"No! I'll do it! Lithuania, get out!" Lithuania looked at him sadly.

"W-why?"

"You'll get it from me too!" Poland struggled to stand. _I don't you to become sick just when we finally met again._

"No! I'll help you, Poland!" Lithuania tried to help him again, but Poland swatted his hand away.

"I said GET OUT, Lithuania!" Lithuania held his hand as he stared at Poland, who was struggling to walk to his bed, holding onto the walls for support as he walked.

"Why?" Poland stopped and looked at him to see him in tears. His determined glare softened.

"Why won't you let me help you? Poland, you're always like this. Thinking only about yourself and not thinking about others. You're so selfish, Poland!" Lithuania ran to him and hugged him.

"Lithuania…" Lithuania's shoulders trembled.

"But… that's what I hate most about you, Poland. You've helped me so many times before. Let me help you this time and rest, ok? You're not alone in this world." Poland stared at Lithuania, comforted by his words, and soon fell unconscious. Lithuania carried the limp body to the bed.

"Good night, Poland." He whispered before leaving the room. A flash. After blinking a few times to adjust to the light, Poland found himself lying on his bed. He got up and a wet towel fell off his forehead. _Wha-?_ _Lithuania!_ He glanced around to room to find himself alone. _Was that, like, a dream? _Just then, the door opened to reveal someone very familiar.

"Oh? You're awake, Poland! I'm so glad! You had me worried back there when you fainted.

"L-Lithuania…" Lithuania walked to him and put the tray down.

"What's wrong, Poland? Are you still not feeling well?" He put a hand to Poland's forehead but withdrew quickly.

"It's just as hot as just now."

"How did you, like, come back?"

"Firstly, what were you doing out in the rainstorm?" Poland looked down.

"I was thinking about you." Lithuania smiled softly.

"The Soviet Union falled." Poland smiled.

"I see." His stomach suddenly growled, causing Lithuania to laugh and Poland to blush. Lithuania picked up the bowl of porridge from the tray that he placed on the floor. He blew the porridge and held it to Poland.

"Here, say 'Ahhh'." Poland hesitated, but he remembered what happened before he fainted and obeyed. Soon, the bowl of porridge was empty.

"I totally didn't realise how hungry I was. I spent the past three days with no appetite so I just ate one sandwich every day."

"Say what? Poland! You must eat your meals!" Lithuania scolded. Poland stared at him for a while before chuckling.

"I used to be the one who always helped you." Lithuania fixed his pillow and blanket before turning to him.

"So now, it's my turn to do you a favour and help you."

"Remember what I said last time?" Lithuania had a confused look on his face.

"I, like, totally don't care about what you think. Just because you, like, hate me, that won't change the fact that I like you." Lithuania smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember."

"I'm sorry, Lithuania. I made you suffer because of my selfishness and stubbornness." Lithuania smiled.

"It's ok. I forgive you. No one can change the past but they can change the future. Let's live together again. Just like old times!" Lithuania extended his hand to Poland who stared at it. After a few minutes, he smiled and shook his hand.

"Yeah. Just like old times."

_**Omake**_

**Me: Done! *Doorbell rings* *answers to see Lithuania***

**Lithuania: Thanks, for helping me return.**

**Me: No problem. *Closes door only to open it again after hearing knocking to see Poland***

**Poland: Thanks for, like, totally bringing Lithuania back to me.**

**Me: You're welcome.**

**That's about all for now. Let me know if there are any other ideas!**


End file.
